Hidden Dreams
by President ORB
Summary: Danny has been having dreams about him and Sam, and Jazz wants to know, but when Danny asks for advice, Jazz uses Tucker's tools and Danny's journal to help. DannyXSam in the end. Please R&R.
1. Jazz is up to no good Part 1

Hidden Dreams 

Danny rushed into his room and over to the window, making sure there was no ghosts. He sighed, "Finally, I can get some sleep tonight." He laid down and tried to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He looked around in the darkness, and tried to close his eyes, just then he heard something right outside his door. He got up to turn on the light, when he tripped over Jazzmine's diary. He looked down, "Hey, this'll give me something to do." He picked it up and sat on his bed. He flipped through the pink book until he saw a page titled, "Johnny 13" . He grinned, and started reading. He read on for about two minutes, when Jazz slammed open the door. Danny paid no attention, until Jazz walked over and grabbed the diary out of his hands. "What are you doing with my diary, Danny?" she yelled. "Huh? Oh, I was...nothing, I wasn't reading it or anything!" "Yeah nice try, little brother." She was getting ready to turn back, when she saw a notebook wedged between Danny's two mattresses. She smiled, "Oh, Danny, one more thing. Could I borrow a puple pen from you?" Danny looked over at the other side of his bed, there was a dozen different pens and pencils scattered from him writing in his own journal, he stood up and looked for a purple one, Jazz's favorite color. While he was doing this, Jazz pulled the notebook out from where it was and slid it in front of her diary. Danny got up and gave her a purple pen, almost out of ink. She walked away, trying not to laugh, and Danny shut the door behind her. "Man, she's annoying."

He looked at his alarm clock, it was already 11:45. He ran over to his bed when he saw this picture of him and Sam. He picked it up and slid it under his alarm clock, hoping Jazz didn't notice. He soon laid motionless on his bed until 12:29, when he fell asleep. He started mumbling something and moving around. Jazz heard sounds coming from his room, and walked to his door. She put her head against his door and listened. Danny started to mumbled something about Sam, and Jazz smiled. She had read in Danny's journal about this dream Danny's been having for the past week now about Sam and him, and she knew it had to be the same one now. She decided to creep in and see if he was moving around, or at least she could see the damage he could do to his room, like usual. You see, Danny has been having trouble controling his powers a bit. He might fall asleep and hit the side of the wall with some type of ectoplasma. And he see it when he wakes up and try to cover it up before his mom or dad sees. And he's not too worried about Jazz seeing because she knows about him being a ghost. But Jazz thinks it real funny when Danny accidently falls through his bed, or walks through something. And she loves the oppurtunity, because she's in charge of the Advice Column at school and the best part about that is, she gets to hear anything and everything about kids who need help with emotions and stuff. She sure loves her job, especially since she has been entering Danny in it for the past few weeks, because he talks in his sleep, and he doesn't know it. So she just sat there and stred at him until he finally threw this ray of smiley green stuff out the window, then she left.


	2. Jazz is up to no good Part 2

Danny walked over to the same lunch table as he did everyday, with his friends behind him. He sat down and Sam sat next to him, which gave Danny an akward feeling inside. He thought abouthis dream again and started to panic a bit. He knew it was just a dream and that he had blasted a giant hole in this billboard near his house last night, and apparently Jazz knew. He had no idea what Jazz has done, which includes him not knowing about his journal, Jazz sneaking in his room to watch him blast his room apart, and that he's in the Advice Column. He stared at Sam for a second trying to think of something to say, when she looked at him and said, "Danny, are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of his face. Danny suddenly snapped out of it, "Huh? W-What?" "You drifted off there for a moment. Say Danny, um, why have you been so 'how do I put this' out of it, this week?" Danny looked at her and stuttered, "um, well, i-it's just t-that I uh..." he broke off when he saw Jazz heading for the school. "I'll be right back." he said as he ran towards Jazz. Jazz heard him coming and turned around, "Oh, hey Danny, what's going on?" Danny tried to catch his breath, when his hand went through the tree he was leaning on. Jazz giggled, and said,"You should really stop doing that." He looked around to make sure no one saw, then said, "Hey Jazz, um I needed to talk to you about something. Um, you're in that Advice thing, right?" She nodded, then frowned. "Uh, Danny, I need to tell you something about that." "Hold on, I want to tell you about this thing...," Jazz interruppted, "Danny, I kinda already know." Danny looked at her confused, "What?" "I kind of already know about the 'dream' thing, okay?" Danny still looked at her confused, "How did you know about that?" She looked at him, he was starting to get angry, "Uh, you know that black notebook you had slid between your two mattresses?" she said, slowly backing away. "You read my journal, great." Danny said. "Well, it's more than that. I actually have been sneaking into your room for some time..." she broke off. Danny gave a death ray, "You know about the damage, is there anything else I need to know?" Jazzmine looked around, then at her watch, the bell wasn't going to ring for another10 minutes, she had to tell him, but how? "Okay, okay. There is one more thing," she said, trying to convince him that it isn't all bad,"you kinda talk in your sleep and..." "I don't talk in my sleep!" Danny interruppted, Jazz went on, "Anyway, you're kind of in the Advice Column under Anonymous about the things you've been saying in your sleep, only I disguised them so you wouldn't notice." She said really fast. Danny glared at her, "I cannot believe you. But since I'm still hungry, I'm going to go back and eat, and since you already know about the 'dream'. But I have an idea, and since I can only trust you, you'll be the one to do it." He walked off to the lunch table where his friends were at. Jazzmine had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew she had to do something about Danny, and the point that she was getting to help didn't sound to bad. 

Back at the lunch table, Sam and Tucker were trying to figure out what was wrong with Danny. It had been at least two minutes since Danny sat down, and Danny had fallen asleep. He hadn't touched his lunch, and he was mumbling something and Sam could hear it all. Tucker couldn't make out everything, but whenSam had told him andhe saw the expression on Sam's face he started bursting out laughing. Sam tried to hold it in, but she started laughing, too. Then Danny, startled, woke up and looked at Sam and Tucker, "What?" he asked them, they tried to talk to him, but kept laughing before they could even tell him. Sam finally said to him, "It's nothing, w-we j-just were, uh, s-saying a r-really funny j-joke, t-that's a-all." Danny looked at them, they were hiding something, but it wasn't going to ever come out, and if it made Tucker laugh, then it was something bad, for him at least.


	3. Secrets No Longer

"What's so funny, you guys?" Danny whispered to SAm and Tucker in Math class. "Danny, I, I can't tell you, but maybe Tucker can." she pointed to Tucker, who was taking notes. He looked at Tucker, "I'll ask Tuck during Study Hall." Sam looked back at Danny, wondering why she had laughed at what he had said. "You're so stupid, why did you tell Tucker?" she thought to herself. Meanwhile, Danny was thinking about his dream and if what Jazz said was true. "Do I really talk in my sleep? Maybe that's what they were laughing at! They were laughing at the stuff I said, because in my dream, that's where Sam was..." "Math Class is over students, please go to your next class period." "Great," Danny said, he lost his trail of thought and decided he would just have to find out from Tucker. 

He sat next to Tucker in the next room, "Tuck, can you tell me what was so funny at lunch?" Tucker just looked at him, then he tried his best not to laugh. "Yeah, um, listen Sam heard you say something about her while you were dreaming, and, I'm sorry but it was so funny!" He started laughing as quiet as he could. "Tuck, I need to know if it was a certain part that I said, because this dream I've been having is about Sam, and I think I can trust you to help me, okay?" "What do you want me to do?" Danny gave him all the info Tuck needed, then Tucker reached in his bag and pulle dout his PDA, and these blue goggles. "Uh," Danny picked up his laptop and the goggles, and looked at Tucker," you sure this will work?" "Positive." replied Tucker. "All you have to do is have Jazz put the PDA override cord into the goggles, and I'll be there to tell her the rest." "Thanks, Tuck." Danny said. "Yeah, but I think you need to work on trying to not talk in your sleep, or you'll be the laughing stock of the whole school, soon." "Yeah, but whatever you do, if this works or if it doesn't, you will not tell Sam about any of this, okay?" "Aye, aye, Danny!" said Tucker, bringing his hand to his forehead in a salute.

"Danny, are you sure about this? I know I still have this mini-camera installed in your room, so I already have a monitor,but, I mean, uh..." "Jazz, I think you are going to be telling me everything that you haven't already after this is done, because once this works, it'll make us even. Okay?" Danny told her. "Sure, Danny, I'll tell you." Tucker snickered, and Danny froze, his Ghost Sense went off, and he said,"Be right back!" He ran out of the room, and down the stairs, out the door. He kicked the ghost's butt, put it in the Fenton Thermus, and flew back home. "Okay, I'm ready now, I usually get wiped out after I..." Danny fell over on his bed. "Yeah, he falls asleep everytime he comes back after fighting ghosts, but I only know because of my mini-camera." Jazz told Tucker. Tucker hooked up Danny's goggles and told Jazz to turn on the monitor. Tuck came back up the steps to where Jazz was standing in front of the monitor, waiting for the screen to clear up. "Is it working?" Jazz asked Tucker. tucker looked at the screen, and then grinned, "Yep! It's working great!" Jazz turned around to see what was on the screen. "Okay, so in his journal, he said that it starts like a nightmate, and then gradually becomes an ordinary dream." said Jazz, looking through Danny's journal. Tucker looked at Jazz, "Danny has a journal? I want to see!" He ran over to where Jazz was standing and grabbed Danny's black notebook. "Oh my god, I was right, he does like Sam! Oh yeah, uh-huh! Yes!" he cheered out loud. Jazz snatched back the notebook and turned ack to the page that discussed the dream. "Well here it says,'It starts with Skulker attacking me.'" She looked at the screen, and it of course, had Danny and Skulker fighting eachother. Tucker whined, "Can't I look through it, please!" Jazz looked at him at then handed over the black notebook. Tucker's face lit up. He turned back to the page he was at about Sam, and this picture fell out. Jazz picked it up, and then gave it to Tucker. Tucker made a face and Jazz started laughing. "Okay, put the picture back in the book and turn to the page about the dream!" Jazz said.

Meanwhile, Danny was dreaming about the same thing, after about five minutes things started to change. On the second monitor, Danny started to move around, and on the "Dream" screen, he was stuck in something. Tucker wasn't paying any attention, but Jazz was sitting in front of the screen, watching with her eyes wide open. Tucker looked over his shoulder to see that the other screen with DAnny squirming around and mumbling to himself. He looked at the clock on the wall, and then at the door. He turned around, "Hey, Jazz, uh, could I just leave for a minute to go grab something to eat?" Jazz didn't look up from the screen,"Sure, I don't care, I have everything under control." She looked away from the scrren to see Tucker closing the door behind him. She looked back at the screen, then she opened the journal again, it said that the dream would change half way through the whole thing, because there was this thing about Sam. She smiled, "I knew he liked Sam ever since they met, too bad I can't tell Danny that she likes him back because I swore not to. And I can't tell Sam that Danny likes her, because I swore not to. I can't do anything but read this...," Danny started to move around in his sleep again, and strted talking really loud. She didn't have then headphones on, so she couldn't hear, but she thought about a way to tell Sam about Danny, and Danny about Sam, without breaking her promise. She broke her thought when the scrren turned off, and Danny screamed, "Sam!" She ran up down the stairs and into his room, "Danny, are you okay?" He looked around, took off the blue goggles, and lied back down, his heart still racing. "Uh, Danny, Tucker left for a minute and he'll be right back, and uh..." "And you have to tell me about everything you haven't already." "Oh, yeah, well..." She said, she started thinking to herself,"I won't tell him about my new idea, but I can tell him about the Advice Column, and the mini-camera." Danny looked at her, and said,"Why are you carrying my journal?" She looked down at her hands, "Oops, I guess I was carrying it wtih me when I," she broke off. Danny filled in," when you heard me yell." "hold on, you didn't let Tuck see that, did you?" He looked at her, "Um, well...I didn't know if you wanted me to, so I, uh, yeah, I did." She looked at his face, "He cheered about being right about something, and I took it back, though!" Danny looked at her again, well I think you've told me enough, I'm going." He got up and left the room. Jazz followed.


End file.
